


Realization (on a tank)

by lar_laughs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: be_compromised, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the moment, they're alone in the middle of a dead battlefield. What a perfect opportunity for some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization (on a tank)

The world was on fire. Ash came down in a relentless rain of destruction while smoke clogged lungs and made eyes tear. It was all in a day's work, really.

"Yep. The tank's dead. Electrical is completely shorted out. We're not going anywhere in this thing." Clint pulled himself out through the turret opening, easing himself down next to Natasha. "Anything good going on out here?"

"We killed all the bad guys. The chopper took away all the good guys. Our mission was a complete success." She wiped at a smudge of grease on his cheek. "And you're a mess."

He leaned over, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "And you're beautiful."

"I thought we weren't-" but she didn't finish her sentence as she stared at him, confusion clouding the thrill of victory in her eyes.

Now it was Clint's turn to look uncomfortable. It had been so easy to fall into their roles from the past weeks. They'd played an arms dealer and her trusty sidekick with surprising ease, both of them throwing themselves into the playacting with a joy that had made it quite believable.

They weren't those people. Not any longer. The smoke and ash had properly disintegrated Hudson and Jerry into nothingness, leaving only Natasha and Clint.

"We've done it before. Without a backstory telling us we liked it."

She shook her head. "No, we haven't."

"We should." Clint leaned back on his elbows, pretending he was admiring the gray sky instead of sneaking glances at Natasha from under lowered lids. "Don't see why we shouldn't. I like you. I like kissing you. And the other."

"The other?" She leaned over him, her smile pure devil. "You mean sex? If you can't say it out loud, I'm not going to allow it in our relationship."

His fingers left streaks of dirt behind as he smoothed them over her cheekbones. "Fine. Make fun of an old man for his deep set principles."

"Principles? Don't try to pull that with me. You just can't say it because it embarrasses you. It has nothing to do with principles."

"See? You know me so well." His hand moved to the back of her neck but he didn't pull her close, just let it sit there, warm and comforting. Her eyes slid closed and, for a moment, he couldn't tell if she liked his hand where it was or if she was trying to figure out how to get rid of it.

When her eyes opened, he thought he could see his answer, but it wasn't until her lips brushed against his that he knew exactly what it was that she had decided on.

"Sex," he whispered, pulling her back down to him when she tried to lift away.

Her laughter vibrated against his skin as she kissed a path over to the spot just under his ear. "I knew you could say it. How are we going to get back to civilization if the tank isn't working?"

"Who said we needed to be back in civilization?"

"Right here?"

He moved his other hand to her hip, pulling her toward his body. "I'm the one whose got a string of rivets pressing into his back. What do you have to complain about?"

"Well, for one," she hesitated with just the barest hint of a smile, "I could use another kiss."

"Still aren't completely sold?"

"No. I just really like kissing you."

His hands moved to either side of her face, his thumbs caressing the soft skin stretched over her cheekbones. "That's really something you should have told a guy."

Her lips against his were the only retort she offered. It was, in fact, the perfect retort because there was nothing he could do, nor anything he wanted to do, to counter it. All he could do was enjoy the moment and her lips against his.


End file.
